When poultry (e.g., turkeys or chickens) drink from a water source, a ring of hardened litter can form into a hardened litter cake around the water source, causing problems, such as harming the feet of the poultry. Because of this, persons often have to physically break up the cake material in order to remove the material and provide a cake-free area for the poultry.
Persons may utilize machines in order to break up and remove caked litter, such as machines pulled by tractors or other farm equipment. Conventional machines are generally large and cumbersome, having complicated and costly rotation mechanisms incapable of adapting to different types of terrain, different sized areas of caked litter, and so on. These and other problems exist with respect to conventional litter disintegration machines.